villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Forty Thieves
The Forty Thieves are the secondary antagonists of the 1996 Disney animated film Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Biography The Forty Thieves are a villainous group of greedy, thieving, and avaricious bandits led by their chief Cassim (Aladdin's biological father) and his second-in-command Sa'Luk where they stole lots of treasure given as gifts for Aladdin and Jasmine during the wedding. Despite their uncharitable and ruthless behavior using weapons to steal, they are not seen inflicting any physical harm against innocent people, as Cassim himself already wrote up a new rule in their code while becoming their leader: never harm the innocent, in which thieves would have to keep to stay in touch with their group. There were originally 40 thieves hence the name Forty Thieves, however due to the betrayal of Sa'luk, who informed the location to Razoul after being "replaced" by Aladdin during a confrontational fight between them, 31 of the thieves got arrested while seven of them managed to evade them. The 31 thieves vow that Sa'luk will pay for selling them out, even when Sa'luk closes the door on them. Upon returning to the hideout, Sa'luk then convinced the remaining seven thieves that it was Cassim who was responsible for betraying them and convinced them to mutiny against him. Gallery Images Cassim and camels.png|The Thieves inside their camel baskets. Videos Aladdin & The King of Thieves - Welcome To The Forty Thieves (1080p) Aladdin & The King of Thieves - Are You In or Out? (1080p) Trivia *They were voiced by Scott Barnes, Clyde Kusatsu, Don Braford, David Friedman, Paul Kandel, Peter Samuel, Darrell Hammond, the late Bob Papenbrook, David Brimmer, Paul Eiding, Gordon Stanly, the late Rik Mayall, Guy Stroman, Michael Gough, Patrick Pinney, Rob Paulsen, and Jess Harnell. *During the song "Friend in Me", of the original Aladdin, the Genie aids Aladdin on defeating some thieves from the Forty Thieves by punching them away. This rendition of the Forty Thieves is not the same seen in the third film. While it's obvious that both iterations of the Thieves are different because the story of Aladdin and The King of Thieves was not planned yet, an in-universe could be that the members were the former members of the gang and were replaced or they were other groups. However, in King of Thieves, Genie mentions that the amounts of the Thieves don't add up to 40, meaning its likely that the Thieves from the first movie never appeared during the events of King of Thieves. *Some of Abis Mals Thugs can be seen, which it is likely they were members of them after series or just before becoming the thugs of Abis Mal. Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Honorable Category:Inconclusive Category:Related to Hero Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Extravagant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Pawns Category:Pirates Category:Thugs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Military Category:Parody/Homage Category:Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:On & Off Category:Greedy Category:Trickster Category:Scapegoat Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes